2013-01-01 Keychains
Kid Flash wasn't there at the right day, but he was there at the normal time. After their last little flare up, he had been a bit worried he'd made Magik all angsty-face and that she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore or anything like that. So, he'd popped by a couple of times just to see if she'd show up. No luck yet. He sighs, getting ready to head back home after a night of rounds. Illyana's portals don't come with sound effects, but the observant will often notice the flare of light. "Running off without any New Year's wishes?" Magik's dry humor is easily recognizeable. Also, who else would be up here? Kid Flash chuckles and turns around to face her. "Was wondering if you'd show up. Happy New Year's, Magik. Nice to see ya." Illyana hitches a shoulder in a slight shrug. "You were getting all fidgetyanxious. I figured that's a bad way to start off the year. I kinda put some weight behind superstitions." Being y'know, into magic and stuff. "Uhm," Kid Flash says with a smile. "You /do/ realize that's just the way that I am, right?" He chuckles a bit before adding. "Big plans for the evening? Going out to party?" "*More* fidgetyaxious than usual. Which means I was waiting for you to vibrate into another dimension." Magik steps over, perching on the parapet as she pulls her cape around her like a child might a blanket. She shakes her head at the quesion. "Nah. Celebrating the passing of time... Seems kind of silly to me. But then Time and I don't always get along." "Well, that could be," Kid Flash says with a nod. "Time and I don't get along either," he mutters. "It goes too slow for me. So, you don't do anything for New Year's Eve then. Just another night for you." "I might go watch the fireworks over in Sydney and some of the other big shows they do." Though Sydney should have hit midnight *hours* ago. Magik chuckles when he says it goes too slow. "Time? Or people?" "Pick one," Kid Flash responds in reference to her question. "Well, I know it's late, and I don't think you celebrate Christmas. But I got you something anyways. You know. In the spirit of the holiday." He reaches the little box out towards her. It's red with yellow ribbon. Magik blinks at Flash once, the short period of surprised silence likely an eternity for him. Finally though, she reaches to accept the box while looking at him with that habitual smirk of hers. "There's a joke just waiting to be told about the speedster that's a week late." The smirk softens a bit. "But... thanks." "You're welcome," Kid Flash says with a nod. "And now I'd better go. If you're around during the period when the clock strikes midnight, I'll continue the sentimentality. And then I'll try to kiss you. And then you'll rip out my spleen. So, let's just avoid all that and settle for..." He chuckles, "A Happy New Year." Illyana gives a low, amused chuckle. "And blood's so hard to get out of white." She teases. "Happy New Year, Kid." Totally not her fault. It's a short-form of his name! Calling him 'flash' would jsut be confusing. LATER It's 11:32 but Mr. West almost never makes it to midnight. "Wally, honey. I'm going to get your father to bed." Wally chuckles and grabs some of the dishes. "Sounds good, mom. Good night. I love you." Wally gives his mother a kiss on the cheek and waves her off from grabbing the dishes. "I've got it." Mrs. West takes care of Mr. West and Wally utilizes his powers to do the dishes in less than a second. He's back with another piece of cake and sitting on one of the two recliners. "Oh man. Wish Dick Clark was on." The home is a classic A frame, but has a 60s style interior. The same style it had when is parents bought this place about...well 19 years ago. Right about the time he was born. Illyana doesn't like to feel like she owes people anything. Perhaps thankfully, given the demonic side of her, she doesn't normally try to arrange things so that others owe her anything either. And while a gift doesn't really constitute owing the flashy Kid, there was perhaps a bit of discomfort on the blonde's side for not having gotten him anything. Luckily, mistresses of time, space and dimension? Can come up with stuff. She's still dressed in the white uniform she used with the Titans. The only other costume she's had so far is her school uniform and well, that's right out. She'd teleported in down the hall after Mr. and Mrs. West closed the door and strolls down, looking at the decor and the family photos. As Wally settles in and makes his New Years wish, Magik's voice comes from behind him. "He's dead you know. A Zombie on TV might be a bit more excitement than Times Square needs, especially with Walking Dead being a whole thing." "Dear heavens!" Wally nearly leaps out of his seat in horror/surprise! "How....how did you g...How?" Wally swallows with some difficulty before adding. "Do that again and I'll end up as dead too." "Well, fresh corpse, I might be able to fix it." Magik says with a smirk. Sadly? She's not kidding. But the price isn't something either of them would want to pay. "You missed the part where my name is 'Magik', didn't you?" Illyana says, coming around into the living room. "And, reminder, teleporter." She can get just about everywhere! "Guess I wasn't expecting you to show up here. Like my living room. Didn't realize you knew who I was," Wally says before becoming a bit detached. "Man, was I sloppy?" On the inside a flash of horror grips him. What if one of his enemies found out where he lived? Hurt his parents? "Well, I didn't check to see if your mom wrote your name on the inside of your shirts and underwear so... Not sure if it qualifies as knowing 'who' you are." Magik says, still smirking. She shakes her head as he starts to worry. "Relax. I can find people that I know reasonably well or have something linked to them. I honestly wasn't expecting you to be home already when I looked in on you." "Came here pretty quick after talking to you. Doesn't take me long to get here." Wally chuckles and shakes his head, "You never cease to amaze me, Blue. My name...my real name is Wally. Course, now you probably realized that joke I played on you a week or so ago." Illyana eases herself down onto the arm of the couch, perching there, really. Her hands come up to push back her hood and peel off the mask. Not that it did anything to disguise those eyes of hers. "Mmmmhmm. I'll throw you a bone, that you were just playing up your ID." Her tone is dry. "Though still. Way too interested in my lack of dating life. I'm Illyana." Wally chuckles and leans back in the recliner rocking a bit. "Way too? Inquiring minds want to know, Blue. The love lives of the superhero community's most eligible bachelorettes is big news in entertainment." He pauses before adding. "Gotta do my homework, Illyana." After an intake of air comes another question, "So what brings you here tonight?" "Is that what you're majoring in?" Illyana asks, peering at him. "And I really don't want to be a top story." When he asks why she's there, she gets an 'ah!' expression, like he reminded her of something. She reaches in under her cloak and pulls out a box. It's actually the same box. No bow though. It doesn't look near so festive as his gift. It looks a lot more... like a box. She tosses it his way. "Tit for tat." Wally catches the box in his breadbasket, cradling it with his hands. "I haven't picked a major, yet, but if there are openings in the program, just keep me posted. He inspects the box and is about to open it before pausing to look over at her. "Thanks, Blue. I appreciate it." He then opens the box. It's a keychain too. But not with any symbol he'd recognize. It's a silver disk inlaid with turquoise that forms some symbol he's likely never seen before, and would have to look in some obscure occult books to find. "It's... sort of a good luck charm." OK, it's a ward against evil. Oddly, the interior of the box isn't the same as when he gave it to her. It's got some dark coating. "Thank you,...it's beautiful..." Wally says as he smiles at it. "Kinda so nice makes ya not want to use it on keys, if you know what I mean. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs